Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, a server, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device, a server, and control methods thereof which recognize a user's command and operate under the command by using the server.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a television (TV), a set-top box, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player, an air-conditioner, a refrigerator, and a computer operates under a user's command. The electronic device is controlled by various types of commands such as a voice recognition through a microphone, in line with the development of technology and diversification of functions beyond a traditional input method using a remote controller. In the case of an electronic device such as a TV, if a user says, “Change the volume to 20,” the electronic device receives and interprets a voice signal through voice recognition technology and changes the volume to 20 accordingly.
The electronic device utilizes a command recognition configuration to properly interpret a user's command. However, an electronic device may not be able to accurately interpret the command. In this case, an external server through a network may be used. More specifically, to recognize voice, the electronic device transmits content of a user's voice command to the server, which interprets and determines a user's intention regarding the voice command by using a voice recognition configuration provided in the server. The server transmits the analysis result to the electronic device, which may perform a corresponding function by using the analysis result.
However, if a related art electronic device may not identify a user's command by itself, the electronic device is to communicate with the server and receive the analysis result from the server. Accordingly, communication time between the electronic device and the server through the network cannot but be taken to perform functions according to the analysis result. The communication time which is taken to obtain the analysis result regarding the user's command depends on the state of the network or the communication frequency, but fundamentally delays the time for recognizing the user's command and performing the corresponding function.